1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of forming phosphorus containing linear, branched, and/or cross-linked polymers of polyphenylene oxides which comprises contacting phosphoryl halides with (a) polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule value greater than zero including 1.0 or less, or (b) quinone-coupled polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per polymer molecule value greater than zero including 2.0 or less, including mixtures of (a) and (b).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-condensation reactions of certain phenols employing oxygen in combination with an effective oxidative coupling catalyst system to form prior art polyphenylene oxides, i.e., polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule of 1.0 or less, are described in various U.S. patent applications including Hay's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,879, 3,914,266, application Ser. No. 540,473, filed Jan. 13, 1975, a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 441,295, filed Feb. 11, 1974, now abandoned, and Olander's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,442; 3,965,069; 3,972,851 and Ser. No. 582,910, filed June 2, 1975.
Block polymers of prior art polyphenylene oxides employing simple bifunctional coupling compounds such as diacyl halides, diisocyanates, bis(haloaryl)sulfones are described in White's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,564; 3,770,850 and 3,809,729.